


Telford's Lass

by mycreativityisephemeral



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Age Difference, Drinking, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Older Man/Younger Woman, References to Drugs, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycreativityisephemeral/pseuds/mycreativityisephemeral
Summary: Meghan moved to Charming to help look after her Uncle, Chief Wayne Unser, when he became ill. After meeting Chibs Telford, however, her reasons for staying become much more self-serving.
Relationships: Chibs Telford/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters or plot elements that I have used from the TV show Sons of Anarchy.

Everyone in Charming had heard of the Sons of Anarchy and everyone knew to avoid them. They were criminals, constantly getting into trouble with Charming PD. No one knew too many details about what it was exactly that the Sons did and people tended to avoid talking about it. 

Chief Unser's niece, Meghan, had moved to Charming shortly after her 20th birthday to support her uncle after learning about his cancer diagnosis. He denied needing any help but she was worried about him, especially now that he and his wife, Della, were drifting apart. She knew her uncle was a friend to the Sons, yet he often told her to stay away from them. She abided by the rule to keep him happy. Something about them intrigued her though; something she couldn't quite put her finger on. 

Meghan was in the store when she heard gunshots outside. She looked out to see a tall man pointing a gun at a woman and quickly ducked down beneath the window, her breath quickening as people scrambled for cover and shouted in alarm. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she texted her uncle for help. The sound of motorbikes rumbled steadily outside before coming to a halt. She could hear fighting and shouting erupt before yet another gunshot sounded. Suddenly the glass of the store window shattered and the tall man's body was thrown over Meghan’s head. She couldn't help but let out an ear piercing scream as the man thudded to the floor in front of her, gun in hand. 

Three men ran through the door, wearing kuttes. Two of them dived on top of the shooter, pinning him down. The third turned to Meghan and started walking towards her. She tried to shuffle away but lost her balance, wincing as the shattered glass on the ground sliced into her palm.  
"Don't worry lass, you're safe" he reassured in a rough Scottish accent.  
She couldn't help but panic as the man walked towards her and her eyes flashed to the gun in his hand. Had she seen something she shouldn't have? Were they going to hurt her?  
The biker with the accent knelt down on the floor next to her and tucked his gun into the waistband of his jeans.  
"Are you alright lassie?" he asked gently.  
Meghan had never felt so nervous in her life. She tried to respond but the words got stuck in her throat so instead she simply shook her head.  
“Did you get hurt?” he pressed on, trying to catch her eye as she stared at the ground nervously. She nodded and held her hand out, shaking.  
He carefully turned it so it was palm up and held it in his rough hands. He sighed.  
"You must be scared lass. Sorry we got a bit carried away. Wouldn’t ‘ave thrown him through the window if we knew you were here" he said gently, looking up from her palm and trying to make eye contact again.  
Nervously, she raised her gaze from the floor. When she looked into his dark eyes she felt almost instantly at ease. He was looking at her with such kindness that for a moment the situation at hand faded into her peripheral vision and all she could focus on was him.  
"Don't s'pose you have a pair of tweezers in yer bag? I can get the glass out of yer hand if ye don't mind? I know what I'm doin"  
Meghan realised she must have been staring and glanced away, fumbling in her hand bag for the tweezers.  
Suddenly one of the men who was holding the shooter down laughed, she looked up at him, he seemed young and had two matching tattoos on either side of his head.  
"Since when were you so whipped by some chick you've never met Chibs?" he teased whilst he and the other biker dragged the shooter to his feet.  
"Just thought the wee lass might need some help since ye threw a man through a window over her fucking head" Chibs snapped before turning back to her, "Tweezers lass?" he asked more gently.  
She handed him the tweezers and he began to pick out the glass carefully.  
“I won’t tell anyone” she whispered, still cautious of the stranger in front of her.  
He smiled at her, “I’m not worried about that lassie, more worried about your hand.”  
The two sat in silence for a moment as he pulled the glass out of her cuts, she was unsure what would be the best thing to say.  
"Is that your name...Chibs?" she enquired, her voice shaking involuntarily.  
He looked up and grinned causing her to blush furiously, "Aye, that's what everyone calls me. You can call me Filip if you like that better."  
A siren sounded in the distance, someone must have called the police.  
"Chibs we've got to go" a voice shouted from outside.  
"Shit" he muttered. "Got to go, is your hand okay?"  
She looked up at him and, despite how nervous she was, managed to force a smile, "It will be fine, thank you" she mumbled and with a smirk he got up and left. 

She stood shakily and saw the bikers drive off down the road. She wasn't sure where the shooter had gone, or more accurately where they had taken him. Two police cars pulled up outside and her uncle got out of one of them.  
"Jesus, what happened?" he grumbled as several people who had been hiding in the store ran outside and bombarded him with several different, exaggerated accounts of what had happened. He peered over the crowd and spotted Meghan.  
“You all right kid?” he shouted.  
“I’m fine Uncle Wayne, I might need some stitches though. I’m going to head to the hospital” she responded.  
“Don’t think this gets you out of telling me what the hell happened here!” he yelled as she walked away from the store and got in her car. 

Unser caught up with Meghan at the hospital an hour or two later. The doctors stitched up the deepest cut, bandaged her hand and gave her the all clear to head home.  
“So from what I’ve gathered, a man pulled a gun on some old woman outside the store and the sons showed up and threw him through a window” he recited, looking at his notes.  
“That’s pretty much it” she mumbled.  
“Did you see where they took him?”  
“No.”  
“Did they hurt you?”  
“No...I cut my hand on some glass” Meghan admitted quietly.  
“Yeah,” he grumbled, “the glass from the window that they smashed.”  
“Uncle I am fine, honestly. No harm done” she reassured.  
His shoulders sagged in a defeated manner, “Fine then, let's get you home” he relented.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flat tire causes Meghan and Chibs to meet once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters or plot elements that I have used from the TV show Sons of Anarchy

It had been three days since the shooting and the cuts on Meghan’s hand were healing nicely. Her uncle had yet to stop grumbling about the whole ordeal but she mostly just zoned out when he started to moan.

She couldn’t stop thinking about Chibs, the biker who had helped her at the store. The others couldn’t have cared less about her yet he had made sure she was okay. The display of concern from one of the notorious Sons of Anarchy had caught her off-guard and she couldn’t help but dwell on it. She wanted to see him again. Thank him. The problem was having an excuse to be anywhere near that clubhouse so that if her Uncle found out she had a good reason. She didn’t understand why he was so keen to keep her away from them but he was persistent. She was cleaning out some drawers when she had an idea.

Meghan nervously pulled up outside the Teller-Morrow garage with a flat tire. She didn’t know if he would even be here, but regardless there was no turning back now she had...accidentally...ran over a nail. The office was empty so she walked into the garage.   
“Is anyone here?” she called out timidly.  
Two men walked into the room, she recognised the one on the right as being one of the men from the store. The other was exactly the man she had wanted to see.  
“Sorry, there was no one in the office…” she began to explain.  
“No worries, the name’s Tig,” the man on the right announced confidently.  
“I have a flat tire, I was hoping you could help…”  
“Is it the Ford outside? I’ll go take a look” Tig said and without waiting for an answer walked off leaving Meghan alone with Chibs.  
“You probably don’t remember me…” she began nervously.  
“Wouldn’t forget a bonnie face like yours lass. How’s the hand?” he asked, smiling at her. She could feel herself blushing and glanced downwards.  
“It’s fine... I wanted to thank you for helping me”  
“Ye don’t have to thank me, I did what any decent man would do if a lass was hurt” he said dismissively. Meghan didn’t quite know what to do or say. She couldn’t help but feel silly. Had she overstepped by coming here?  
“I’m glad to see you again…” he continued, “Wouldn’t mind knowing yer name.”  
She looked up into his eyes feeling more confident and smiled. “My name is Meghan.”  
Just then Tig walked back in, “It’s a quick fix, I’m a bit busy but if you come back in an hour or two I can have it ready.”  
“Thank you” she said politely, turning to leave.

Meghan couldn't help but feel giddy as she left the garage. He had remembered her. She knew that he was a stranger...a criminal stranger at that, but the fact that he remembered who she was made her ecstatic. Every time she looked in his eyes she felt her heart flutter. It was as if she was a teenager again with a crush. A small part of her chastised herself for being so childish, especially when her uncle had warned her to stay away from the Sons. But how dangerous could they really be? Sure, they had been violent at the store but they were trying to help someone. The optimist within her argued that they couldn't be that bad if they were trying to help people. People who help people are good. That is what her instincts told her. She couldn't help but think that her uncle must be mistaken.

She got about 2 streets away from the garage before a bike pulled up beside her. It was Chibs. He held his helmet out to her, “Can I give you a lift lass?”   
She paused, unsure of what to do. “I...um…”  
“I take it you’ve never been on the back of a man's bike before” he teased, “Where do ye live? I promise I’ll get ye there in one piece”  
She sighed and took the helmet, climbing onto the back of the bike, “the apartment complex near town hall” she relented, pausing awkwardly, unsure of where to put her hands.  
He looked over his shoulder and grinned, noticing the look on her face. He reached behind him and took hold of her by the wrists, placing her hands on his hips. “Just hold on tight lassie, you’ll be fine” he reassured, setting off before she could overthink it. Her heart was pounding, she barely knew this man and here she was on the back of his motorcycle. He could take her anywhere and no one would know...but she trusted him. He smelt like leather and aftershave and she felt safe in his presence. The ride was peaceful as they drove through the streets of Charming and she noticed he took a slightly longer route than necessary. Soon, however, they pulled up outside her apartment complex and the ride was over. Her hands lingered on his waist for a moment when the bike had stopped before she climbed off and removed her helmet.   
“Thank you...again,” she said, laughing in spite of herself.   
He grinned at her, “I’ll bring your car round later, save you the trip.”  
“You don’t have to do that!” she exclaimed, worrying it would seem like she was taking advantage.  
“Aye, but I want to,” and he drove off before she could protest.

It was dark out when Meghan heard the familiar sound of her car horn outside. She opened the door and stepped out onto the balcony,   
“I wasn’t sure you were still coming” she shouted.  
“Wouldn’t let you down lass,” he replied, “I’m coming up to give ye the keys, what number is it?”  
“24”  
She walked back indoors and pulled an oversized sweater on over her vest and shorts before buzzing him in. She started to feel giddy again and took a few deep breaths to try and compose herself. She nervously checked her hair in the mirror. There was a firm knock on the door and she opened it to see him standing there, smiling.  
“Would you like to come in whilst I get the money for the tire?” she asked, suddenly brave.  
He sighed, “Another time lass, I’ve got something I have to do tonight...and I paid for the tire myself. Make up for the hand.”  
She tried not to look disappointed and forced a smile, “Of course, sorry. You didn’t have to do that.”  
He put the keys in her hand and held it, looking her in the eye, “I wanted to pay for the tire. Don’t look so disappointed lass, yer too bonnie to be looking like that. I’ll come around some time when the club doesn’t need me, get to know ye better. If that’s okay…” he suggested smoothly.  
She nodded and managed a more genuine smile, “I’ll see you soon, Filip. Thank you.”  
“Goodnight, Meghan,” Chibs replied, lifting her hand to his mouth and kissing it gently before walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meghan thinks about her life now she has moved to Charming. She has an unexpected guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters or plot elements that I have used from the TV show Sons of Anarchy.

It had been 3 weeks since the incident at the store and by this point Meghan was barely thinking about Chibs or the Sons. She had been spending much of her time working or writing essays and completing coursework for her degree. When she hadn’t been preoccupied with academics she spent her time visiting her uncle or driving him to and from hospital appointments. Life was calm and monotonous. Simple. She didn’t mind the peace, however, she could feel herself growing bored. A change was needed. Company was lacking since moving to Charming. Her friends all remained back home in England. She knew that moving to America would be a huge adjustment, but she hadn’t anticipated how much she would struggle with it. Her parents had moved to the UK when she was only 4 years old. She didn’t remember her life in Charming. When her parents had passed she knew it made sense to move back, to be with her uncle. He was her only family now. But it wasn’t home. Not yet. What Meghan wanted more than anything was to just feel like she had made the right choice. Like she belonged here.

She was halfway through an essay when she heard a knock on the door. She couldn’t help but panic a little, she wasn’t expecting anyone and it was rather late. She looked in the mirror and sighed, stressing about her messy appearance and debated ignoring whoever was outside but she heard a knock again and relented. As she opened the door she felt her heart jump as she saw Chibs stood there.   
“H-hi…” she managed to stammer in shock.  
He grinned, “I said I would come see ye when I had time lass. Did ye think I’d forgotten you?” He asked smoothly, “Is now a bad time?”  
“Not at all, come in” she invited, nervously. “I...um...sorry...I’m a bit of a mess. I didn’t realise you would be coming or I would have tried to make myself a bit more presentable” she rambled as he sat on the sofa.  
He turned towards her and looked her up and down. She suddenly felt self-conscious of the oversized t-shirt she was wearing and her glasses, she always avoided people seeing her wearing her glasses. She felt as if time was passing slowly. Painfully slowly. What must have only been a couple of seconds felt like hours as he looked at her. He smiled, “Don’t look like a mess to me, lass.”  
She couldn’t help but sigh in relief, “Can I get you a drink?”   
“That would be great” he responded, grinning. So she walked to the fridge to grab a beer.

After an hour or so of small talk, Meghan was much more relaxed. She had stopped worrying about her appearance or what she was going to say and was able to talk freely. The alcohol may have helped. She was feeling bold.  
“So, Filip. Tell me something about yourself.”   
He laughed, “What do you want to know?” he asked.  
She paused, thinking carefully, “Something you don’t often talk about.”  
He sat in silence for a moment, as if unsure of what to bring up. “I have a wife and a daughter over in Ireland.”  
Meghan froze. As if unsure of what to say. She couldn’t help but feel a little guilty, even though all she had done was talk to him.  
He continued, “Me and Fiona, we’re not together anymore. It’s complicated. But I miss my girl, Kerrianne.”  
She responded carefully, “Would you still want to be with her, if she was here I mean.”  
He sighed, “That part of my life was a long time ago. I love her, but it isn’t simple. I haven’t seen her in years. If she was willing to move here, to America...maybe we could be a family. Right now there are other things standing in the way of that. I guess I can never really know if it’s meant to be until there is nothing standing in the way.”  
He paused and stared at the bottle of beer in his hand as if deep in thought. The silence was almost deafening to Meghan.   
“I think it’s sweet that you still have hope that you could work it out”, she reassured, trying to cheer him up.  
“Aye lass, it’s sweet or it’s insanity” he grumbled.  
“...Maybe both” she teased, which made him laugh.  
“Yer a rare one, lass. There aren’t many like you anymore.” he said smiling.  
“What do you mean?” She asked, laughing nervously.  
“You’re bonnie, kind, don’t ask for anything. You talk to me like a person, not just a criminal or a quick shag.”  
She blushed and looked down at her hands, “I just try to see the best in people…” she mumbled.   
“Humble as well, now yer just showing off” he laughed. He reached over and held her hand, she couldn’t help but tense slightly at the shock but quickly relaxed, she hoped he hadn’t noticed.   
“I’d better be off lass, it’s getting late. I’m glad I came ‘round though. You’re a sweet little thing.” He picked up her phone from the table and began typing.   
“Ye have my number now, in case you ever need anything, anything at all.”  
She stood up as he did and they walked to her front door together slowly. “Thank you...for coming to see me,” she said quietly.  
“I’ll see ye again soon,” he replied. He opened the door and turned back to her, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek, “Later, lass.”  
She felt her heart flutter, followed by a sudden pang of guilt. “Later, Filip” she managed to reply, smiling up at him.

That night she struggled to sleep. Chibs talking about his family in Ireland weighed on her mind. All of her friends were back home and she couldn’t see any of them right now. She understood how lonely that felt. He had the club though, from what her uncle had told her they were like his family. She was alone. Apart from her uncle but, she didn’t know him as well as she would like. Before moving to Charming she only really knew of him from phone calls on holidays and special occasions. They got along well and she cared for him deeply, that was the whole reason she had made the move. It wasn’t the same though. It wasn’t like how close she had been to her parents. ‘Give it time’ she told herself. Things were seeming a little more positive. Her and her uncle were getting along as well as she could hope for two people who didn’t really know each other that well. Her and Chibs were… acquaintances. Good acquaintances, and that was more than she ever could have imagined. She felt another pang of guilt upon remembering his wife. She told herself that nothing had happened. That she hadn’t done anything wrong by talking to him, but still she felt guilty about the way she felt when he complimented her or was affectionate. ‘Just friends’ she reminded herself. Regardless, she wasn’t completely alone. It would all be okay. After an hour or so of reassuring herself and tossing and turning her mind slowed and settled. She managed to drift off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chibs discovers that Meghan is Unser's niece leading to an argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters or plot elements that I have used from the TV show Sons of Anarchy.

In the hospital parking lot, Meghan leant against the hood of her car, waiting for her Uncle to finish his appointment. It was far too hot to be sat in the car, the heat was scorching which she hadn’t expected. She took her jacket off and walked around the side of the car to throw it on the back seat. She felt two hands on her hips as she lent over.   
“Get your fucking hands off of me before I...” she started angrily, turning around to see Chibs grinning. Her face dropped.  
“Before you what, lass” he teased, moving even closer.  
“I...I didn’t…”   
“Carry on, it was just getting exciting.”  
“Filip, I didn’t realise it was you.”  
He laughed deeply, “Sorry, I’ll be taking my fucking hands off you, now”  
“No!”  
“No?”  
“I mean… you don’t have to...I mean…” she stammered awkwardly, brushing her hair out of her eyes. He grinned down at her, clearly amused.   
“You’re a fucking fiery one you are, lass, even if you’re too shy to show it”

Meghan heard someone clear his throat, she turned to see her uncle standing there. She panicked, how could she explain this?  
“Come on Chief, mind your own fucking business…” Chibs started.  
Meghan tried to interject but Unser looked furious.  
“My niece is my business, thank you very much. What are you doing here? Where is Clay?”  
“Your niece...”  
Meghan felt small. Chibs turned to her with a look of disbelief on his face. Disbelief and… disappointment? He stepped back from her, turning away. She felt useless, what could she say to reassure him with her uncle right there?  
“Jackie’s wife is in labour, Clay is inside. That’s where I’m headed.” Chibs said, without much emotion. He seemed, to Meghan, like a different person.  
“Well then give him my congratulations,” Unser said in a dismissive tone as Chibs walked away.

The car ride was deathly silent. Meghan didn’t know what to say to her uncle. She couldn’t tell if he was mad or just exhausted from the chemo but he made no effort to lecture her. She turned the radio on. Anything to fill the silence. She glanced over at her uncle, he was gazing out of the window. Facing away from her. She sighed quietly, trying to think of something to talk about. Anything. Her mind was blank. She pulled up outside his house and parked. He turned to her, “How do you know Chibs Telford?” He finally asked.  
“He was at the shooting at the store last month. He’s the one who helped me.”  
Silence.  
He sighed.  
“I can’t protect you if you spend time with criminals, Meghan.”  
She turned to him, “I didn’t ask you to protect me.”  
“I’m your family and I’m a cop. Of course I have to protect you."  
"He's a nice guy."  
"Oh come on, you're not that naive. What would your parents think of you spending time with some former IRA biker?”  
She glared, “Don’t you dare speak for them. You barely know me. You think because you spent my childhood sending me cards at christmas that you have a right to parent me?”  
“Meghan…”  
“I am an adult. I moved here to support you. I moved here because I have no one else and I thought I may as well get to know my dying uncle before I lost him too. Do not use my dead parents to fucking infantilise me or guilt me into making a decision that makes you feel better.”  
Silence.  
“Get out,” she muttered, eerily calm.  
“Meghan…”  
“I said get out.”  
He sighed, patted her on the arm, and left the car. She watched him walk up the path to his house until he was out of sight. Then she cried. 

At home Meghan cooked dinner quietly. Her mind was reeling. Had she done something wrong? Had Chibs been angry with her? She had tried calling him. No answer. She wanted him to talk to her about it and tell her he was mad. She wanted him to yell, scream, anything. Anything other than silence. She didn’t know what to do. She suddenly realised that the food was burning and tipped it into the trash in anger. She threw the pan into the sink to soak and stormed off to take a shower. Under the hot water she stood, letting it pour over her skin. She leaned back, letting it run over her shoulders and down her breasts. She massaged her scalp, washing shampoo from her hair. She tried to wash away the thoughts and the worries running through her head. It didn’t work. 

Suddenly there was a banging on her front door. She turned off the shower, quickly dried herself off and put on a short silk bathrobe. She unlocked the door and before she could see who it was Chibs stormed straight in.   
“Filip…”   
“Don’t you fucking ‘Filip’ me,” he shouted angrily. She walked through to the kitchen and paused.  
“Sit the fuck down” he ordered and she quickly sat on a bar stool next to the kitchen island, carefully adjusting the robe to make sure she was decent.  
“What were you fucking playing at?” he asked angrily, standing over her.  
“I wasn’t hiding it from you…”  
“You sure as well didn’t fucking tell me,” he bellowed.   
She felt her eyes misting up and willed herself not to cry. “You didn’t ask... I asked about you. About your family. You never asked me about mine.”   
He stared down at her, his dark eyes gazing into hers.   
“You realise I’m a criminal” he growled condescendingly.  
“Now you sound like my uncle.”  
“Well he’s fucking right. It’s a pretty significant conflict of fucking interests.”  
“I don’t care!” she screamed, her voice cracking as she started to cry.   
“You should fucking care!” He screamed back. “Your uncle is the fucking chief of police.”  
“You’re a good person”   
“Oh you think I’m a good person? What because I sewed your hand up and paid your fucking car bill? I am not a good fucking person, Meghan. I’ve fucking killed people, do you understand that? Do you know what I want to do right now? Do you know what my instinct is, being the 'good person' I am?” He asked darkly, leaning in to her, his lips not an inch away from hers, his hand pulling her wet hair so she was looking up at him.   
“I want to bend you over this counter and fuck you like an animal. You act all sweet and innocent, trying to hide the fact that you’re flirting just like you hid who you fucking are, but I see through that. God I bet you’re not even wearing panties are you,” he whispered, hand running up her thigh.   
Meghan’s heart was pounding and she felt her stomach tightening. She couldn’t help but want him to do exactly what he had said he would. Before she had felt so guilty for being attracted to him. But as his hand crept up her thigh and he pulled on her hair she realised she didn’t care about his wife. She wanted him to take her right here and now. She wanted him to fuck her, damn the consequences. Her thighs began to part as his hand inched under the robe. She reached up and pulled him closer but as she leaned in to kiss him he pulled away, removing his hand from between her legs.  
“I am not a good person... and if you are too delusional to accept that then we are a bad fucking idea,” he growled.  
Then he turned around and left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meghan meets Agent Stahl at the station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters or plot elements that I have used from the TV show Sons of Anarchy.

It had been days since Meghan had spoken to Chibs. She barely knew him. Yet here she was, sat in an interrogation room at the station. She could hear her Uncle shouting outside the room, something about them being related and her having nothing to do with it. She was panicking. What was going on?

She sat in the room for an hour, staring at the table. She wondered what the sons had done. More importantly she wondered how anyone knew that she had any involvement with them. A red-haired woman walked into the room, smiling with cold eyes. “Meghan...Unser is it?” the woman asked.  
“Unser-Moore,” Meghan replied calmly.  
The woman continued smiling and sat on the corner of the table. She tweaked her blazer jacket and held a file loosely in her hands. Meghan could sense that the woman was trying to intimidate her and she wasn’t going to let her.  
“I’m Agent Stahl, you’re not in any trouble. I just need you to help me and you can leave.”  
Meghan looked at her cautiously, trying to read her expression and getting nothing other than arrogance. She remained silent.  
Stahl continued, “I need you to tell me everything you know about the Sons of Anarchy.”  
Meghan sat in silence.  
“You know you don’t have to make this difficult.”  
“I also don’t have to answer your questions and I haven’t done anything so you can’t keep me here.” “I just thought you might want to help me out. Maybe if you do I’ll give your uncle his office back.” June taunted, smirking. "This is bullshit. I know nothing, so I am telling you nothing.”  
“What is your relationship with Filip Telford.”  
Meghan remained calm, “He works at Teller-Morrow, he brought my car to my apartment after I had a tire replaced.”  
“Is that all.”  
“That is all.”  
Agent Stahl smiled coldly once again. The two remained silent for a moment, neither taking their eyes off the other, until Meghan was dismissed. She drove home angrily, she knew she was probably being tailed. Her head was reeling. How dare that agent talk to her like that? Why her? She didn’t know anything. Hell, Chibs wouldn’t even speak to her. If they were interrogating her, who else were they going to question? Why were they questioning her in the first place? She couldn’t calm her thoughts.

She stormed into her apartment and slammed the door. She raked about in a drawer for her old mobile phone. She had kept it when she got a newer model in case of emergencies. She knew they couldn’t trace her calls without a warrant but she didn’t want to risk it. She powered it up and dialed Chibs’ number. She waited.  
“Hello?”  
“Don’t hang up, we need to talk” she begged quickly.  
He sighed, “what’s wrong.”  
“I need you to know I didn’t tell them anything.”  
“Tell who what?” He asked, sounding nonchalant.  
“Some bitchy agent, Stahl?”  
“Why the fuck were you talking to Stahl?” he snapped.  
“She made me come into the station, she kept trying to ask me questions about you and the sons. I told her that I knew you because I got my tire replaced and I didn’t know anything. I swear Filip, I didn’t tell her anything.”  
“You swear?”  
“I swear on my life.”  
He sighed, “I’m still fucking mad at you.”  
“That’s okay,” she mumbled, hanging up the phone.  
She turned the phone off and put it back in the drawer, she sighed. What had she gotten herself into? She needed to clear her head. 

At the back of Meghan's apartment complex there was a wooded area. People usually just went out there to smoke so she knew she would be alone. She wandered through the trees, focusing on the sound of the leaves rustling and the twigs snapping beneath her feet. She was avoiding thinking about anything. There were birds singing in the trees above her. It was peaceful. A faint mewing could be heard further ahead. Meghan followed the sound, curiously and found a garbage bag. She opened it, inside were two kittens, one dead and one alive. She lifted the mewing kitten out gently, holding it to her chest.  
“Hey little guy,” she mumbled, “do you want to come home with me?”  
She walked back through the trees, cradling the small creature. It seemed so helpless. She debated calling her uncle to talk to him but she was still angry. Though she knew he must be worried about her, she decided if he was worried enough he would call her.

That night she laid in bed calmly. The kitten slept peacefully on the bed next to her and she stroked it carefully. There was a sinking feeling in her chest, a feeling that something awful was going to happen. She thought about calling Chibs again. Asking him to come over, but she knew he wouldn't. She had really pissed him off. She fell asleep in the early hours of the morning, trying to figure out how she could make him trust her again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chibs invites Meghan to Ables' homecoming party so she can meet some new people. As she arrives she meets Donna and the two begin to get to know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters or plot elements that I have used from the TV show Sons of Anarchy.

Meghan had spent the day writing an essay for university that wasn’t due for weeks. She was determined to do anything to avoid thinking about Agent Stahl. What was that bitch up to? Keys were hit frantically as she typed whatever came into her head. She knew she would have to scrap it and start again when she was more focused but right now she just wanted the distraction. The kitten mewed from the floor, scratching at her leg. She picked him up and placed him on her lap and kept typing. She still didn’t know what to call him. She would worry about that later. Her phone rang.  
“Hello?”  
“Hi lass.”  
She froze, she thought he was still mad at her, yet he had called?   
“Hey Filip…” she responded, shocked.  
“So I had a rough night last night and I wondered if maybe you would like to come to a party tonight?” He asked, sounding nervous. “Nothing big,” he continued, “Just a homecoming thing for Jackie's kid. Would give you the chance to meet everyone.”  
“Filip, I would love to...but I have work,” she said reluctantly.  
He didn’t say anything. Meghan panicked, she had seriously pissed him off and here he was making an effort and she was letting him down.  
“You know what, I’ll come early and help set up and I’ll call work, tell them I’ll be late. But I can’t stay all night.”  
“Are you sure lass? You don’t have to, I know it was late notice,” he asked, sounding...guilty?”  
“Of course, text me the address, I’ll head over now.”

Meghan pulled up outside Jax’s house and knocked on the door. An intimidating looking woman with a scar on her chest opened the door and looked her up and down.   
“Can I help you?” She asked, looking impatient.  
Meghan was nervous, “Hi, I thought I might help you set up? Filip invited me and I can’t stay all night so I thought I would come a little early and help out…” She gulped.  
The woman tilted her head and gave a knowing look, “Filip invited you did he? Well sure, the more the merrier. Name’s Gemma.”  
“I’m Meghan,” she said smiling, holding out her hand. Gemma didn’t take it.  
“I’m headed to the hospital but Donna’s inside, I’m sure she can give you something to do.”   
Gemma walked out the door and Meghan stepped in nervously. She looked around, it was a nice house, if a little empty. She walked through to the kitchen and found Donna unpacking groceries.  
“Need any help?” She asked, hoping Donna would be more welcoming than Gemma.  
Donna looked up and smiled, “I won’t say no.”  
Meghan held her hand out once again, “I’m Meghan, F- ... Chibs invited me.”  
Donna took her hand, much to Meghan’s relief, and shook it, “Donna, I’m Opie’s Wife.”  
Meghan began unpacking groceries and Donna put them away. She was happy to be busy and to meet someone who seemed less intense. Donna seemed so welcoming and Meghan got the sense that she was probably less involved in the club than Gemma.   
“So,” Donna began, “have you lived in Charming long?”  
“I moved here a few months ago, my uncle’s the chief of police and I wanted to be closer to him.”  
Donna nodded, “Families important, got to put that shit above everything else.”  
“What about you? Have you been here a long time?” Meghan asked.  
“A few years, Opie grew up here and once we had the kids it became pretty clear he wasn’t going anywhere…”  
“Because of the club?”  
Donna sighed, “Yeah, because of the club.”  
Meghan looked up at her to see she had paused.  
“Can I give you some advice?” Donna asked.  
“Um...yeah, sure.”  
“I don’t know what’s going on with you and Chibs but...make sure it’s what you want. Know what you’re signing up for. The club is everything to them, they put it above everything else.” Donna looked down and continued packing.  
“Is it what you want?” Meghan asked boldly.  
“...I love Ope. Ope loves me...he also loves the club. We stick together.”  
Meghan smiled and the two finished unpacking.

A few guests had already arrived and Donna had made sure to introduce Meghan to everyone she knew. Opie had seemed very kind and gentle, which she hadn’t expected when she saw him enter the room. She also met his father, Piney, who seemed to be pretty uninterested in her existence. Tig had come over to her as soon as he arrived, recognising her from when she brought her car to Teller-Morrow. She thought he seemed a little tense but he brushed it off. They chatted until a blonde in a very short skirt caught his eye and he dismissed himself. She had met Clay, the president of the MC. He made her feel uncomfortable though she couldn’t put her finger on the reason why. He was polite enough though, much more friendly than his wife had been earlier. Meghan was getting herself another beer when she felt hands on her hips.  
“Hi lass,” Chibs muttered, leaning into her.   
She turned around so she was facing him, their faces inches away from each other, “Hi.”  
“I’m glad you made it, are you having fun?”  
“I’ve gotten to know a few people...I was surprised you invited me.”  
He sighed, “You pissed me off sweetheart, but we can talk about that later. I just thought this was a good opportunity for you to get to know some people. You don’t really have many people in Charming.”  
She nodded, “So you didn’t invite me because you wanted to see me.”  
“Don’t twist my words lass, if I didn’t want to see you I wouldn’t have asked you.” 

A man walked into the room holding a baby and she knew that must be Jax. She introduced herself to him and his wife, Wendy, and said hello to Gemma again, who seemed to be in a much better mood. She chatted to his wife for a while but she realised she had to be at work in 10 minutes. She looked around for Chibs but she couldn’t see him.   
“Leaving so soon?”  
Meghan turned around and saw Donna and Opie, “I have to get to work I’m afraid.”  
“It was nice to meet you,” Donna said, “maybe we can go for a coffee some time when my kids are at school.”  
Meghan smiled and Donna pulled her in for a hug, “I’d love that,” she replied.  
“I’ll tell Chibs you had to go.” Opie said, grinning.  
“Thank you, I’ll see you both later,” Meghan smiled, waving to them one last time as she walked out the door.

Meghan was cleaning the bar after her shift when she noticed her phone ringing, it was Chibs.  
“Hey, I’m sorry I left without saying goodbye…” she started.  
“Where are you?” He slurred.  
“I’m just about to leave work, are you okay?”  
“Get to the clubhouse, I want you here tonight.”  
Meghan blushed, “Filip, you’re drunk…”  
“Donna’s dead” he slurred.  
Meghan froze, her heart pounding. She couldn’t process what she was being told. She’d been with Donna just 5 hours ago. She had been fine, they had made plans... “What do you mean,” she whispered.  
She heard his voice tremble, “She got shot...she’s dead.”  
“...I’ll be there soon.”

Meghan drove home and filled the kittens bowl with milk. She frantically packed an overnight bag, trying not to think. She parked outside the Teller-Morrow garage and took a deep breath before walking into the club house. She saw Chibs at the bar, gulping down a shot. Sat next to him was the guy she had met at the store, she remembered him teasing Chibs for helping her pick the broken glass out of her hand. He wasn’t smiling now, neither of them were. Chibs looked up and saw her, his eyes red and tired. She walked up to him and pulled him into her chest, cradling his head with her right hand, her other on his back. He pulled her closer to him and began to sob.  
“I’m here…” was all she managed to say.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the death of Donna, Meghan knows she has a choice to make. A choice that may change her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters or plot elements that I have used from the TV show Sons of Anarchy.

Meghan hadn’t slept all night. She was restless. Why? That was all she could think. Why had this happened? The sun was starting to shine through the blinds into the clubhouse and she knew soon there would be chaos. Donna was innocent and Meghan doubted that her death would not be avenged. She knew that a storm was coming and that she would have a choice to make. Donna’s words weighed heavy on her mind, “make sure it’s what you want.”  
She turned her head and looked at Chibs. Last night he had been inconsolable. He had laid in silence for hours as Meghan had held him. He had managed to sleep eventually but it was far from peaceful. He had been tossing and turning all night. His back was turned to her and his hair was a mess. Meghan gazed at the tattoos on his arm. She wondered what it would be like to wake up next to him every morning. Wondered whether she was ready for the life that came along with it. She remembered his wife and his daughter in Ireland. How could she be with a man who was already married? It went against everything she believed. Donna’s words echoed in her head again, “we stick together.” Meghan shuffled over and wrapped her arm around Chibs’ waist, burying her nose in his hair. She knew she shouldn’t get used to this, but right now he needed her. They needed each other. 

The early morning light continued to creep across the room slowly until it crept across the bed, shining on the two of them. Chibs grunted and stirred. He rolled over so that her arm was draped across his stomach and looked at her. She could see the sorrow behind his eyes and she heard the insincerity in his voice as he joked,   
“If I was watching you sleep lass, you’d call me a fucking pervert.”   
Meghan tried to smile but she knew it was pointless, “I thought I’d take advantage of the opportunity. You saw me in just my bathrobe so it’s only fair.”  
Chibs reached across, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, “Didn’t you sleep at all?”  
“I couldn’t...I couldn’t stop thinking about…”  
“I know lass,” he sighed, “you still think I’m a good guy?”  
Meghan frowned, moving closer to him, “Chibs this wasn’t your fault.”  
“No it wasn’t but that hit...it must have been meant for Opie. There’s no other explanation. That’s what happens. We do everything we can to protect them and the people we love still get fucked up because of the shit we do.”  
Meghan was silent for a moment, “You can’t never love someone just because you might lose them. You screamed at me because I said you were a good person. You lost your shit…” Chibs opened his mouth to speak and without thinking she put her finger to his lips to silence him, “...don’t fucking interrupt me. You lost your shit because you couldn’t face the fact that I see you. I see underneath the kutte and the bike. Good people can do bad things, Filip. It doesn’t mean you have to push everyone away.”  
“Donna is fucking dead, Meghan. Is that not sinking in?”  
“Donna stayed with Opie because she loved him. She knew the risks. Taking that risk was her choice to make.”  
Chibs looked into her eyes, holding her hand in his as he asked her, “What’s your choice Meghan?”  
She pulled her hand away, “Don’t ask me to make that decision right now because I can’t.”  
He sighed, “are you scared?”  
“I just need time…”  
“How much time…”  
“I don’t fucking know okay” she shouted. She felt her voice catch in her throat as she tried not to cry. “I’ve known you for three weeks. You’re twice my age, you’re a criminal and you’re married. I’ve been questioned by a federal agent, my uncle and I aren’t even speaking to each other and the first friend I made since moving here got shot the same day I met her. I- I can’t make big life decisions right now…”   
Meghan rolled over and began to cry. She felt like such an idiot. All she wanted to do was say yes but she didn’t know what to do. She felt his arm wrap around her waist and pull her into him, her back pressed against his stomach. Her heart quickened as she felt his lips brush against the back of her neck.  
“It’s okay lass," he whispered, "I’m sorry.”

The day dragged on once Meghan got back to her apartment. Time seemed to lose it’s meaning. She wrote. She played with the kitten. She showered. She ate. No matter what she did it felt like an eternity. She ran a bath and laid in it, thinking about Donna, thinking about Chibs. Her mind was flooded with thoughts and she felt like she was drowning even though she knew her head was above the water. Could she risk her life for Chibs? Could she give up her safety to be with him? A man who was married to someone else, who put the club before anything. A man she barely knew. Would she follow down the same path Donna chose, even if there was a chance that she might meet the same fate? She didn't know how she was supposed to make that decision.  
She got out of the bath. She calmly sorted through her clothes, finding something to wear to the funeral tomorrow. Meghan had never understood funerals. The last one she had been to was her parents. When they had been alive they had always said “don’t waste money on a big funeral, we won’t be there to see it,” so she hadn’t. It had been small, quiet. She got the feeling that Donna’s would be the complete opposite. She knew that the wife of a biker wouldn’t go quietly. It seemed fitting. She lay in bed that night, worrying that perhaps she didn’t have the right to even be at the funeral. She had only known Donna for one day, but she also knew that she would feel awful if she didn’t show up to show her respect. She fell asleep that night hoping she was doing the right thing.

The next day, in her black dress and leather jacket, Meghan walked to the crowd of bikers and family gathered in the cemetery. She stood behind Chibs and reached for his hand. He looked over his shoulder at her. Their eyes met and he intertwined his fingers with hers as the funeral began. It was in that moment that, deep down, she realised that she would spend her life with him, whatever the cost.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meghan visits her Uncle and receives an invitation from an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters or plot elements that I have used from the TV show Sons of Anarchy.

Meghan knocked on her Uncle’s door anxiously. She hadn’t spoken to him since the day he had found out she had been spending time with Chibs. She stood on the doorstep tapping her fingers against her thigh absentmindedly. The door opened and Wayne stood there looking shocked and then relieved. Feeling overwhelmed, her voice caught in her throat and she realised she couldn’t speak. Wayne understood and took her hand leading her inside.  
“It’s okay kid,” he said softly.   
They sat and made small talk for a few hours. Meghan felt like a weight had lifted off her shoulders now that her uncle was back in her life. She hadn’t realised how much it had weighed on her, especially in the wake of Donna’s death. She was glad to see that he was doing okay. Or at least, as okay as a man with cancer can be. She had worried about him. He sighed and patted her hand before beginning to speak,  
“I want you to know that I was wrong to lecture you. You’re not a little girl anymore. You can make your own decisions… but I’m not gonna lie and tell you that I’m comfortable with it. I heard you went to the funeral, so I know you know what happened to Donna.”  
Meghan sighed, she walked across the room and looked out the window thoughtfully before turning back around. “Regardless of what happened to Donna...It’s not what you think it is. I mean, he wants it to be...but I’m confused. He looks after me. He’s kind and he obviously cares but...he has a wife. I don’t want to be that kind of person.”  
Wayne walked over and put his hands on her shoulders, “Listen kid, Chibs moved to Charming years ago. You know who I’ve never seen?”  
Meghan nodded in understanding.  
“Sweetheart you wouldn’t be doing anything wrong. I don’t usually condone getting involved with someone who’s married but they haven’t been together in years. It’s not like he was waiting around for her before you got here…”  
They sat back down for a while longer. Knowing that her Uncle wouldn’t stand in her way was a relief. She hated arguing with him. They talked about his treatment for a while and she wrote down a list of appointments she could drive him to when she wasn’t working. Soon though, she needed to leave. Meghan hugged Wayne and thanked him for understanding. She promised him that she would be careful and excused herself; driving to work.

Meghan got home later that night to find Chibs lent against the door to her apartment complex. In the week since the funeral she had spent nearly every night at the clubhouse, going home in the mornings to feed the kitten and get changed. She had been hesitant but he said he felt better knowing she was safe and he hadn’t tried to take their relationship any further. He knew she needed time. However, she was sick of the lack of privacy and the noise at the club house. She had told him that if he insisted on babysitting her he would have to do it at her flat. She had thought it might have put him off, but here he was.  
“I’m going to have to get you a set of keys made if you’re not going to leave me alone,” she joked as they walked up the dimly lit stairs and he grinned up at her. She unlocked the front door and saw an envelope on the mat, bending down to pick it up she recognised her friends' obsessively neat cursive.  
“Who’s it from?” Chibs questioned as she stood back up.  
“Alex”  
He shuffled in the doorway and asked, “Who’s Alex?”  
Meghan turned around and smirked noticing the slight frown on his face.  
“Are you jealous?” She giggled as he pushed past her and into the flat. He grabbed a beer and slumped on the sofa, kicking his boots off. She couldn’t help but laugh at him. She sat on the sofa next to him and put her legs over his lap.   
“I’m not jealous.”  
“Chibs look at me…”  
He ignored her and drank his beer, taking off her trainers with his other hand and throwing them on the floor. Meghan shuffled closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder.  
“Alexandra is a friend. We went to school together.”  
Chibs sighed, resting his cheek against her head “...I’m sorry lass,” he mumbled.  
She grabbed the beer out of his hand and took a swig from it before handing it back to him and opened the envelope.  
“Holy shit…” she muttered.  
“What?”  
“She’s marrying Dan.”  
“You say that like I should know who Dan is.”  
“They’ve been dating since we were kids. No one thought they’d stick together after school… I guess they proved us all wrong.”  
Chibs shuffled and lifted her chin up so she was looking at him.  
“Why do you sound sad, lass?” He asked her gently.  
“...The wedding’s in 4 days, I can’t go.”  
“Why not?”  
“How can I? I have a job and I have the kitten and…”  
He sighed, “...and you’re worried about me.”  
She looked away nervously.  
“I’m worried about everything. I know you don’t need me but...sometimes I think that maybe I need you.”  
He smiled at her sadly, “Let’s go to bed lass.”

Meghan stood, looking out her bedroom window into the darkness. Chibs slept soundly but she couldn’t rest. She wanted to go to the wedding. It had been months since she had been home to England and after losing Donna she had been thinking non-stop about her friends back home. She wanted to see them...but how could she? Chibs worried about her being alone halfway across town nevermind halfway across the world and she knew he couldn’t come with her. She couldn’t ask him to leave the club right now. Besides, they weren’t together… so she felt she couldn’t ask regardless of the club. She sighed. It was her choice to just be friends but she was struggling. She knew that she wanted to be with him but she was still scared. Commitment meant being vulnerable and being vulnerable meant risking getting hurt. She walked back over to the bed and climbed in, turning off the bedside lamp. Chibs rolled over, still asleep, and pulled her against his chest tightly. She lifted her arm up behind her head and ran her fingers through his hair. She knew she would have to decide what to do in the morning...but right now she needed rest.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meghan arrives in England for her friends wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters or plot elements that I have used from the TV show Sons of Anarchy.

Meghan awoke to the sound of the shower running, the bathroom door slightly ajar. She grumbled sleepily, stretching her arms, and got up to get breakfast. She was grilling bacon when she felt Chibs’ hands on her waist. Turning to face him she saw he was only wearing a towel, hair still wet from the shower. He grinned at her and leaned in, kissing her on the forehead, “Good morning, lass.”  
“Morning,” she replied, blushing. He moved closer still, his hands pulling her closer to him. She put her hands on his bare chest, holding him back.  
“Filip…” she started. He sighed and backed away. Walking back into her bedroom and closing the door behind him. She couldn’t help but feel like she had done something wrong even though she knew she had nothing to be sorry for. A few minutes later he came back out, fully dressed, and handed her two plane tickets.  
“Go to the wedding. Your flights at 3. The return is for next Monday.” he said gruffly. He headed to the door.  
“So I’m going to the wedding and you’re just storming out?” Meghan asked.  
He paused by the door.  
“Filip, you don’t get to be mad at me for not being ready!” She snapped.  
“I’m not mad at you lass… I’ll see you in a week.”

Meghan stepped off the plane in England and breathed in deeply. The cool early morning breeze filled her lungs and she smiled to herself. Despite her choice to move, England still felt like home. As she left the airport she couldn’t help but grin as she saw her friends leant against their car. They ran over to her immediately and forced her into the middle of a group hug. They loaded her suitcase into the back of the car and all clambered in.  
“I’ve only been gone 6 months you know!” Meghan laughed.  
Her cousin, Jake, shook his head, “6 months too long.”  
“Too right!” Alexandra chimed in, her eyes focused on the road as she drove.  
“I can’t believe you still have this car,” Meghan replied, “or in other words, I can’t believe it still runs.”  
Dan turned around from the front passenger seat, “Hey! Nothing can defeat old Bessie!” He replied grinning.  
“Mate, you got this car when you passed your test...6 years ago,” Jake pointed out.  
“What can I say, she’s persistent, like the wife,” Dan said.  
“Hey, don’t call me that, I have 3 days left of freedom I’ll have you know,” Alexandra chuckled.  
Meghan smiled. She had missed her friends dearly since she had been gone. With all the chaos of the past three weeks, the familiarity comforted her. She knew a fresh start had been the right decision for her but she couldn’t deny the security of coming back to normality. 

After a long drive from the airport the car pulled up outside the house Meghan had grown up in. Her friends had offered to pay for a hotel room for her but she insisted that there was no point in paying for a room when she owned the house still.  
“You sure that you don’t want us to come in Meg?” Jake asked.  
“I’ll be fine.” She replied, sounding uncertain.  
“Right well we’re all having dinner tonight at 7 but if you need to rest that’s fine,” Dan told her.  
Meghan’s friends drove off in the beat up car and she took a deep breath as she walked up the drive. The house didn’t feel like home anymore. The plants in the garden were dead and the porch light was out. It felt empty. It was empty. She unlocked the front door and pushed it open with a familiar creak, stepping in. In the dark the hallway seemed foreboding and lonely. The house was silent and after the comfort of seeing her friends, the quiet reminded her of the reason she had left England. She flicked the light switch and was grateful that Jake had thought to come and put credit on the electric meter before she arrived. When she walked into the kitchen she was surprised to see that it was immaculate, despite being abandoned for half a year. She walked over to the fridge to see it was fully stocked, she grabbed a bottle of water and as she closed the fridge door she noticed a note, “No one wants a dusty kitchen -Jake.” She walked into the living room and pulled the dust sheets off the furniture. She would deal with the rest of the house in the morning, but not now. She turned the tv on to fill the silence. The family photos on the wall stared down at her. She pulled off her jeans and laid down on the sofa, falling asleep.

A knock on the door jolted her awake. She checked her phone- 2pm. She had only slept for a few hours. She opened her suitcase and quickly swapped her t shirt for a sundress and clean pants as another knock sounded. “Just a minute!” She shouted. She dragged a brush through her hair and sprayed some perfume. Had one of her friends forgotten to tell her something? Why hadn’t they just texted her? Who else would be knocking on the door of a house that had been empty for 6 months? She jogged to the door, opened it and froze, wondering if she was dreaming.  
“Hey lass,” Chibs said, smirking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm sorry that I took so long to update this and that it isn't a very long chapter. I have been going through a lot in my personal life and writing just hasn't been something I have had the energy to focus on. I'm hoping to go back to updating semi-regularly but I'm not going to make any promises as my mental health isn't the best. Thank you all for being understanding <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chibs sees what Meghans life was like before she moved to Charming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters or plot elements that I have used from the TV show Sons of Anarchy.

“You’re here…” Meghan whispered.   
“I’m here” Chibs replied, stepping closer.   
Meghan looked up into his dark eyes in shock. Had he really come all this way just for her? She hadn’t even asked him to. She couldn’t believe it.   
“But...the club…”  
“Don’t you worry about that, lass. Everything’s all worked out.”  
“You’re really here.” She muttered, closing the distance between them, her hands on his chest.  
“Aye…”  
Without thinking Meghan leaned forward. Her lips softly met his as she tilted her head up to reach him. It was brief and swift and sweet. After waiting so long for this moment her head was reeling as she realised what she had done. She pulled away gently and felt Chibs place his hands on her waist. He pulled her forward firmly.  
“Is this what you want, Meghan?” He asked softly, his forehead touching hers.  
“...yes.”

He lifted her chin with his forefinger and embraced her. Their second kiss was filled with urgency as Meghan’s reluctance vanished. This was instinctual. Primal. Meghan caught his bottom lip between her teeth and tugged it as his fingers dug into her hips. They pulled apart, breathing heavily, and their eyes met. She grabbed his kutte with both hands and pulled him through the doorway, pushing him against the wall of the hallway, not bothering to close the front door.   
Chibs grinned down at her, “I knew you were a fiery one,” he chuckled.  
“Shut up,” she said softly, pushing her body against his.  
He grabbed a fistfull of her hair and pulled her head back, his other hand at the small of her back, holding her in place. He gently grazed her ear lobe with his teeth, his scruff tickling her neck. His head shifted and she let out a sharp moan as he kissed at her pulse point.   
A quiet cough interrupted them and they quickly turned their heads to look out the still open front door. Meghan’s friends leant against their car grinning. She hadn’t even heard them pull up.  
Dave stepped forward, “So is he coming to dinner or would you rather we left you to it?” 

“I propose a toast!” Jake announced, raising his wine glass. The group collectively groaned.  
“Dare I ask?” Alex grumbled.  
“Well I was going to be nice and toast to you and Dan but now I don’t really feel like it,” he teased, “So...to Meghan and her daddy issues! Congrats on finally bagging someone old enough to be your father.”  
Chibs glanced at Meghan out the corner of his eye unsure as to whether he should be angry or not but he was glad to see her laughing.  
“To Meghan and her daddy issues” they cheered.  
“Can we please eat now Jake?” Dan begged.  
They all began to eat and Chibs was shocked to see Meghan so lively. She seemed so confident around her friends and he realised to an extent just how out of her element she was in Charming. She even seemed to speak differently here, sounding much more northern and casual rather than trying to blend in. He smiled as he watched her. It had been a long time since he had felt this way about a woman.  
“God, Dan, remember when you used to look at me like that?” Alex giggled.  
Chibs was startled as he realised just how obvious his staring had been and laughed it off, “He’ll look at you like that on your wedding night don’t worry.”   
“So Chibs, how did you meet Meghan?”   
He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye to see her reaction. He wondered if she would be worried or ashamed but when he saw her smiling at him he was set at ease.  
“Well you see, I’m part of a motorcycle club in Charming and we uh, like to keep the town safe shall we say. There was this ass waving a gun around on the street so I threw him through a window… anyway when I got inside there she was.”  
Meghan laughed, “I’d cut my hand on the glass and I was on the floor, I must have looked a mess.”  
“...You were stunning, lass.”  
There was a moment of silence as they looked into each others eyes.  
“So…” Chibs changed the topic, “what’s this about daddy issues?”  
Meghan groaned and put her head in her hands as her friends burst to life once more, telling him a story about her first crush on her Year 5 maths teacher, a man who looked suspiciously like her father. The group laughed and talked for hours until the restaurant was empty and they left to go home. 

Meghan and Chibs walked back to the house in the dark. The night was quiet and cold as the warm, amber street lights lit the way. No one else was around. Chibs put his arm around her shoulder quietly and saw her smile to herself. It began to drizzle lightly but she didn’t seem to care.   
“Do you want my jacket?” He asked gently.  
She shook her head, “I’ve missed the rain.”  
“You’re different here.”  
“...Is that bad?”  
He stopped, turning her to face him, “I like it,” he reassured.  
She seemed lost for words, “Filip, I care about you and I know...earlier...at the house...but...I’m still not…”  
He kissed her forehead gently as the rain grew heavier, “I’m not in a rush, lass.”


End file.
